


Released

by FairyNiamh



Series: Atlantis Paradigm [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Discussion of mpreg, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Insanity, Prison, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Nathan talk after Nathan is released from prison… again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Released

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: DrivvenWrinth

"They released you again." Thomas said. Smiling at his friend since he had first met the youth.

"Of course they released me. They'll give me a week or two of freedom, then they'll ask a favor. My response will either keep me free or see me locked away, again."

"What did they ask you to do this last time?"

"Mmm," Nathan noised as if thinking of an appropriate answer. "They wanted to know how to poison thousands of people at a time without tainting the water supply or resorting to a dirty bomb."

"Shit, they actually asked you how to poison people? How many times do you have to tell them no warfare goods? Are they really so stupid to ask something like that?" Thomas asked, aghast at what he had heard.

"Oh, they weren't that brash. No, they asked how to do a widespread immunization. No needles, no bombs, but maybe 'vaporized' and could it only target certain people. People with health problems or a certain race. Really, I must look stupid."

He looked at his friend with wide eyes. "You sound like some conspiracy theory nut job. What the hell did you tell them to get yourself locked up?"

Nathan smiled wickedly before replying. "I told them to germinate it in their ass and leave me the fuck alone. Evidentially, that is not an answer, which the FBI wants to hear. Tight ass, fuckwads, they have no sense of humor."

Thomas could only laugh. It was just like Nathan to do something that outrageous. He certainly had balls the size of Canada. He was right though, they would only hold him until they thought he could be useful. Once his laughter calmed down, Nathan asked the question he had wanted to ask since the beginning of their visit.

"Have they approached you yet?"

Thomas feigned ignorance at the question. "Why would the FBI be interested in a Middle School science teacher? How to turn a battery into an electric motor? You can find that stuff online. They don't need me."

Nathan shook his head and sighed. "You know who I am talking about. Pretending that they aren’t here will not change the fact that they are here."

"I know," Thomas whispered with a sigh. "They haven’t approached me, but I get the distinct feeling that I am being watched. I know that if it is truly them, The Keeper told them what we looked like. So I don’t understand what they are waiting for."

"It's a fear tactic, I think. Keep us on or toes and guessing about why they came after all these centuries. I'll be honest, my dad would have loved to meet them. I'd rather they just leave. I'm happy with history passing me by. Studying the nature of this planet and of these people. I don’t want to go to a place that will never be my home."

"I agree. I don’t want to go either. This place isn’t the utopia that our parents always dreamed of, but it grows on you. Everything here is wonderful and worth so much more than most people realize."

"Would you bring a child into this world?"

Thomas grinned and closed his eyes. "If I could, yeah. Yes, I would bring a child into this world. Teach them to see the wonders all around. Make sure that they didn’t grow up as jaded and insane as you."

"Rude!" Nathan called out with indigent half yell. "I'd like a kid too. Except, I want to have a child. I don’t want to inseminate some woman, I want to carry it. Sadly, when I approached the school with my research hypothesis, they laughed at me and denied me a grant. Told me that men do not want to be pregnant and that it goes against nature. When I pointed out homosexual couples and the fact that two women can create life, with the help of science, they ignored me. When I pointed out that many women would gladly share the burden of childbirth, again; I was laughed at. However, that time, they actually threw me out."

Thomas could only laugh at his friend's wild tangent. I felt good to laugh and he feared that his ability to laugh was about to be tried more than it has ever been tried before.

~Fin~


End file.
